


New Possibilities

by YingFaKinimoto



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingFaKinimoto/pseuds/YingFaKinimoto
Summary: Y/N has several secrets that haunt her; when an opening for a job at the BAU appears it opens an entirely new world that has its own issues on top of the fact that her past is catching up with her. Based on season 8 and Spencer Reid's storyline.





	1. Chapter 1

When I first started high school I’d never thought I would be interviewing to work for the top profilers in the FBI but here I was standing in front of the Behavioral Analysis Unit headquarters in Quantico. Having finished sixth form in England at age thirteen with an IQ of one hundred and eighty-seven I’d aced my biology, chemistry and geography exams with the top grades meaning I’d been able to go to the top university that covered the joint Forensic Science and Criminology while holding a few stable jobs so that I wouldn’t be too far in debt; I’d passed with full honors and managed to get a PHD in both before reapplying to a different university in which I studied Psychology, Coding and Criminal Investigation in which I’d received a PHD for Criminal Investigation and two BA’s in Psychology and Coding before applying to join the police academy at the age of 19 a little ambitious I know but I tend to aim higher than I should as I've been told. The years after graduating from the police academy had been the worst years of my life and had resulted in me moving to America, but here I was standing outside the BAU headquarters in Quantico about to go in for a job interview.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to shake the nerves from my system before I made my way across the road to enter the building; as I approached I was greeted by the sight of a group of people gathered outside the building surrounding a sign that stated that all job applicants were to line up and wait to be taken by the tech analyst Penelope Garcia. As I joined the waiting crowd an exuberantly dressed woman made her way out of the building to stand in front of the crowd; as the crowd had settled she began talking.

‘Hello! My name is Penelope Garcia, I’m the resident tech analyst and I shall be taking you to the area in which you’ll wait to attend your individual interviews; any questions?’ most of the men in the group put their hands up.

‘Yes, you in the black suit with the grey pocket square.’

‘If this is the BAU, should you not be dressed more appropriately?’ before Agent Garcia could say anything a rather muscled cocoa coloured man was standing in front of her followed by a rather stern looking dark-haired man. The dark-haired man was the first one to speak up.

‘I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is Agent Morgan; if you have an issue with Penelope’s dress I suggest that you leave; we are a family here if you can’t accept the quirk that Penelope has for wearing bright colors and unprofessional dress you have no reason to even wait for an interview as you won’t fit in.’ With that statement, many of the men and a few women began to leave until there were only fifteen people left including me. During this time, I noticed that a blond woman had made her way out of the door to stand behind SSA Hotchner and Agent Morgan

‘The ones which have decided to stay will have to follow Agent Jareau into the building to begin the interviews.’ With that, we were all ushered into the building and the interviews began. As the interviews wound down and I was the last one waiting I had taken a seat and was filling out some paperwork that I had to fill in to get my car, twenty minutes later I had finished and was patiently waiting, not too long after the door to the interview room opened and I watched as the interviewee made his way out of the building and SSA Hotchner made his way towards me.

‘Nice to meet you Y/N L/N as you know I am SSA Aaron Hotchner.’ With that, he held out his hand for me to shake. Smiling gently, I bowed in return that received a weird look from his colleagues watching from their desks.

‘I’m afraid that I won’t shake your hand SSA Hotchner as there are more germs than you could imagine and it would indeed be safer to kiss.’

‘Is that so, if you follow me we can begin your interview’ with that I picked up my bag and my interview began. Two hours earlier I stepped out of Agent Hotchner’s office with my belongings ‘Thank you Agent Hotchner for the interview. I wish you well and hope to gain the job’ I bowed once again before making my way to the elevators when suddenly I was bumped in to by a man in casual wear; Apologizing he helped me to collect everything that had spilled from my bag; during that time, the man’s jacket had fallen open revealing a bomb. Thanking the man again as he handed me back my belongings I smiled and thanked him again before sitting down on a chair nearby to pretend to go through and organize my belongings as the man went on his way.

Looking up to make sure the man was gone I hurried back towards Agent Hotchner’s office to find the door wide open and the room empty. Glancing around I caught sight of Agent Garcia making her way in to a room with Agent Jareau and a dark-haired lady who was clutching a cup of coffee as if her life depended on it; rushing towards them I knocked on the door of the room that they had just entered to have it opened by Agent Jareau.

‘Hi, I’m Y/N L/N and I would like to speak to SSA Hotchner immediately please’

‘Hotch, Y/N L/N to see you?’ with that Agent Jareau gave way to Agent Hotchner

‘Miss L/N…’ his eyes scanned across my face before he asked, ‘is there a problem?’

‘As I was making my way to the elevator to leave the premises I was bumped in to by a man and my belonging spilt everywhere, he was kind enough to stop and help me pick everything up but as he did his jacket fell open and I caught sight of…’ before I could continue my sentence I was shoved into the room; spinning around I was face to face with the man from earlier but this time he had his bomb vest in plain sight for all to see.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Within a second the members of the BAU had their weapons drawn and pointed at the intruder with the bomb vest; feeling a hand wrap around my upper arm I was gently tugged behind a tall rather cute lanky man. The first person to speak up was Agent Hotchner.

‘I’m SSA Aaron Hotchner…’ before he could continue the man interrupted him to have his say in what I would say a feral snarl

‘I know who you all are; you ruined the best thing that happened to me and I’m going to make you pay.’

‘I understand that but under the circumstance’s I would like to ask you to…’ before Agent Hotchner could ask anything else the man cut in  
‘No! you don’t get to ask anything of me, I hold all the cards here.’ With that, he took a step forward thrusting the trigger switch in his hand towards us to prove his point which ended up pressing all of us back. ‘Now I want all of you to put down your weapons and make your way to the desks downstairs or I blow this place sky high with everyone in it’

‘We’ll go’ said Agent Jareau placatingly ‘we’ll go but we need you to move out of the doorway first’ with that each agent put their weapon on the table in front of them and began to file out of the room to the bullpen. As we reached the bottom step Agent Morgan placed a hand on my lower back to usher me towards the large group of people cowering in the corner.

As I was merged with the group I found myself standing behind the tall lanky man that had placed himself in front of me in the meeting room. As the entire team turned to face the intruder once again I slipped my mobile out of my back pocket and unlocked it, peering up every so often I ensured that I was still obscured from the bombers sight; tapping on my desired app I sent a distress message to my emergency contact.

Locking my mobile I slipped it back in to my bag and focused on the situation at hand to see the intruder pacing as he took a call while keeping his eyes on all of us; suddenly he threw his mobile straight towards Agent Garcia’s head which caused the tall cute guy to grab her wrist and tug her out of harm’s way; as soon as she was safe she turned to him and said ‘Thanks, Reid’ in return he nodded and turned is gaze back to the issue at hand who had started to pick incessantly at his arm underneath his shirt keying me in to the fact that he may have dermatillomania.

With an eye on the man who had his back turned on the large crowd of people he had gathered I slowly made my way towards Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau who were closest to the stairwell we had come down; as I reached them the bomber decided to speak.

‘You know that I’ve had my eye on you guys since you caused my beloved Diane to shoot her brains out.’

‘Diane…as in Diane Turner who stalked both Maeve Donovan and Doctor Spencer Reid? Diane Turner who killed Maeve Donovan and Bobby Putnam who…’

‘Shut up! You knew nothing! Nothing! About my darling Maeve; you didn’t understand how brilliant her mind was! You…you…’

‘We knew how brilliant her mind was but that brilliant mind was also so corrupted it started to wear away at her mental stability it wore her down. We know it started when at the age of eight her parents committed suicide for reasons unknown…’

Doctor Reid swallowed and made his way to stand in front of me and behind of Agent Jareau before taking a deep breath but before he could continue the man started talking again but not towards us; he was looking towards the empty doorway.

‘I know my love, I promised you that I, Albert Martin would have revenge on those that caused your early demise; No! you don’t need to find someone else to carry out your final deed I will do it!’

Reaching forward I tugged on the back of Doctor Reid’s sweater to gain his attention; he twisted around as I raised myself on my tiptoes so that I was able to reach his ear to tell him ‘He’s exhibiting traits of psychosis which is characterized to be an impaired relationship with reality and generally associated as a symptom of mental disorder in his case it may be triggered by traumatic experiences or stress’

‘but then he could also suffer from something like schizophrenia or bipolar disorder, so we shouldn’t assume without access to his details’ replied Doctor Reid as he glanced back to Mr. Martin to see him staring off to space muttering to himself, stepping away from me Doctor Reid went up to Agent Hotchner and whispered something in to his ear to which Agent Hotchner nodded and glanced at the team briefly before saying something to Agent Jareau that caused her to make her way stealthily around to each team member and I have to tell you whatever she told them on behalf of Agent Hotchner surprised them with Agent Morgan and Doctor Alex Blake fiving faces that portrayed the question ‘really?’ in which they received a nod back from Agent Hotchner.

Doctor Reid remained in front of me as the other members of the BAU team began to carefully make their way around the room so that they were all placed ready for I assume Agent Hotchner’s call with Agent Morgan gently tugging Agent Garcia towards the back wall of where he had been before positioning himself. Slowly Agent Hotchner gave a nod which prompted the members to begin moving in; Mr. Martin was still lost in his mind as he made no indication that he had noticed that he was gradually being surrounded. The first person to reach Mr Martin was Agent Morgan followed by Agent Hotchner, and then Agent Rossi with Doctor Blake and Agent Jareau; Agent Hotchner slowly moved the trigger switch out of Mr Martin’s hold with Agent Rossi reaching to attempt to remove the bomb vest from Mr Martin.

Suddenly Mr Martin snapped out of his daze and a started thrashing around screaming causing Agent Rossi and Agent Hotchner to jump back moving the trigger switch out of reach while Agent Morgan reached forward to restrain Mr Martin. From the corner of my eye I saw Agent Garcia on the phone.


End file.
